


Is it hot in here or is it just me?

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Huntbastian collection [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: Hunter accidentally reveals his not-so-small crush on Sebastian.Prompt: "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Huntbastian collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Sebastian felt like he was dying of heat.

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it was still hot as hell in the French room. Madame Hartke was droning on and about how she knows people were cheating on their homework, but she seemed unbothered by the heat even as she was yelling. In fact, no one else seemed to notice the sweltering temperature of the classroom.

Next to him, his roommate and co-captain Hunter was also not paying attention. He was doodling in that little notebook of his, the one he never let Sebastian see.

Sebastian leaned over and tried to peek at the drawing, but Hunter was making sure to shield it from prying eyes. Specifically Sebastian's. The younger teen huffed and sat back, sick of all the secrecy. All he wanted to know was what Hunter was drawing in his stupid little book.

Time for a new approach. Asking nicely. But first, addressing the goddamn heat.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he whispered jokingly to Hunter.

The older teen considered Sebastian for a moment before answering. "It's you."

"What?" Sebastian blinked in surprise. That was forward.

"What?"

"You just said I was hot."

"No, I answered your question. You're the only one that's hot, Seb."

"Sounds like you've been checking me out, _Hunt_."

Hunter seemed flustered, which was a weird thing for Sebastian to experience. "You know what I meant. Obviously I meant heat wise. I don't know why you would-"

The bell rang, cutting off Madame's rant, as well as effectively ending Hunter's fumbling. 

As the two of them gathered their things, Sebastian kept stealing glances at Hunter. The latter was blushing furiously, shoving his books into his bag way too aggressively to be normal Hunter behavior.

Hunter tried to beat Sebastian out of the room, but the French boy caught up to him easily. Sebastian knew Hunter was embarrassed, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He and Hunter were just messing around. Unless...

Holy shit.

Hunter had a crush on him.

Upon coming to that realization, Sebastian acted quickly. He knew the American history class would be empty right now and it was on their way, so he tugged Hunter into the room without warning him. When they entered the room, Hunter ripped his hand out of Sebastian's grip. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" he demanded. "I have to go to gym."

Sebastian didn't say a word. He was too busy staring at Hunter, mainly his lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the annoyance off Hunter's face.

_Small steps, Smythe._

Following his own advice quite literally, Sebastian slowly walked over to Hunter. The proximity must've been intimidating to Hunter because he rose to his full height, which only put him a couple inches shorter than Sebastian. They were close enough that they were breathing the same air. Sebastian could feel the tension building as Hunter realized what was happening and leaned in slightly.

Sebastian was always a stickler for consent thanks to some dude at Scandals who didn't know what _no_ meant, so before he leaned in any further, he whispered, "Is this okay?" His eyes flicked up and away from Hunter's lips, but Hunter didn't leave much time for eye contact. Instead, the shorter boy was the one to finally connect their lips.

All the doubt Sebastian had felt in the past couple months about the nature of his relationship with Hunter washed away. It was one of the longest kisses Sebastian had ever shared (they were too intimate for randoms at Scandals), and the only reason he pulled back was to catch his breath. He didn’t hesitate to pull Hunter back in after he was sure the other teen wasn’t going to faint because he didn’t have enough oxygen.

If it were up to Sebastian’s animal brain, the two of them would already be undressed and fucking on Mr. Weakley’s desk, but he couldn’t risk losing Hunter because he made a dumb ass comment like that. For now, they needed to take it a bit slower than Sebastian was used to.

Hunter broke the kiss this time, but he didn’t pull back. They stood there a while, foreheads pressed together and arms wrapped around each other. Sebastian had never felt as safe as he did in Hunter’s embrace.

Hunter cleared his throat, his voice a tiny bit raspy. “What happens now?”

Sebastian smiled. “I don’t know, but I think it’s going to be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love writing fluffy moment for these boys :)
> 
> Leave a nice comment on your way out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
